onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 400
Cover Volume 42 Page 7 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol.32 "Let's do it again; Baroque Works" Quick Summary Strawhats each look for a CP9 who has a key that may go to Robin's handcuffs. Long Summary The Rocket Man breaks through the wall of the Tower of Justice. Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe are having fun, though Kokoro has memories about Tom. Stating Tom helped Roger, she will help Luffy. Spandam and the others see the Rocketman break in, which makes Spandam panic. Spandam then gives the order to destroy the Straw Hat Pirates, with the tower as their playground. Taking away Nico Robin, he order Lucci to back him up. He takes his sword and starts moving. Meanwhile, the Rocketman has stopped moving, the Franky Family starts cheering when seeing this. The Strawhat Pirates and their big brother have made it. Franky himself is not so cheery, concerning about the health of Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe. They only have bloody noses, to the annoyance of Franky. Luffy stands up from the rubble and is motivated to run for Robin. Thanking Kokoro, he awaits his friends to join. Then suddenly, they get up and are comically scolded by Franky. While trying to head for the stairway, Luffy and the others are stopped by a member of CP9, Fukuro. The guy is hanging in the corner of two walls and the ceiling, on a safe distance. Luffy questioning his appearance, Fukuro welcomes the pirates at Enies Lobby. He demolishes Luffy's hope of getting Robin soon, as he tell everyone that Robin is taken by Lucci towards the Gates of Justice. Fukuro tells them about they need to find keys to Robin's handcuffs, needing to fight a CP9 member to get them. This also introduced the Seastone to Chopper. Being paniced bu the fact it is a seastone handcuff, Chopper starts to worry about Robin. Fukuro starts to provoke Luffy, to which a Gomu Gomu no Pistol follows in his direction. Fukuro quickly evaded and tells the Strawhats that he may not even have the real key, to everybodies shock. While using Geppou to get higher, he tells them they should go find a CP9 member to fight with and take their keys. Then, Nami thinks of a smarter strategy, telling the Strawhats to first get Nico Robin and then get the keys, although she's quickly interrupted by the guy in the air, telling her they'll throw the keys down the waterfall if they try. Provoking once more, he flees, leaving an aggrevated Luffy behind. Zoro and Sogeking stop him from chasing Fukuro. Sanji and Nami make up a fight plan, making Luffy fighting Lucci. Sanji tells them they need their keys to win, Zoro tells them that if they lose, they'll lose time. They run up the staircase, leaving Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe behind at the ruined Rocketman. Spandam, Lucci and Robin are walking down a spiral staircase, as Spandam keeps mocking Robin. He tells her that no one is coming to save her and they don't even know the way to the Gat of Justice. Meanwhile, Luffy is already on his way to the tower, screaming for Robin to hold on, as he's on his way. Before willing to fight, Franky makes his way to the pantry, needing to restock his cola supplies. Suddenly, Fukurou falls down from the ceiling and reintroduces himself, only for Franky to doubt his powers using to less of cola. Sogeking is checking doors, not finding anything (to his appreciation). He then enters the room of Jabra, a sleeping man. What's even better is that he left his key right in front of him! Sogeking asks himself if this is a super-lucky opportunity. Nami has made it to the basement, wondering why it looks like some underground prison. Then suddenly, Kumadori makes his entrance, in a loud way. He speaks in an old language. Nami wonders why he's so loud. Sanji asks himself which room to take. Walking further into the room, the door shuts and Sanji looks shocked. A female voice then asks him to stay for some tea. After Sanji turns around and sees Kalifa, he gladly accepts her offer. Zoro enters a room. He sees Kaku, sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace. Kaku says Zoro already had drawn his swords, to which he replies they moan for blood. Quick Reference Chapter Notes Funkfreed is revealed to have "eaten" the Zou Zou no Mi. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Cover Story **Baroque Works ***Crocodile ***Mr. 1 ***Miss Doublefinger ***Miss Goldenweek ***Mr. 4 ***Miss Merry Christmas ***Mr. 5 ***Miss Valentine *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Zoro **Nami **Usopp as Sogeking **Sanji **Chopper **Robin *Franky Family **Franky **Zambai **Mozu and Kiwi *Shift Station **Kokoro **Chimney **Gonbe *Tom's Workers **Tom (flashback) *CP9 **Rob Lucci **Kaku **Jabra **Kumadori **Fukuro **Kalifa **Spandam **Hattori **Funkfreed Site Navigation 400 - The Releasing Key